


I'm ready to go.

by fluffycute



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Klaroline, Other, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycute/pseuds/fluffycute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline can't handle the stress nomore and needs to get away, so she calls Klaus to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm ready to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my grammar :( i try my best hope you enjoy and if you don't like klaroline don't read.

Caroline sat sobbing black mascara running down her face he blonde wavy hair behind her ears. She sat thinking I'm sick of trying my best to help and Tyler. Caroline picked up her phone wiping her red eyes. 

She typed in Klaus name his number popped up. She stopped not pressing anything thinking to herself I was the one who told him to leave why should I do this? she took a deep breath huffing. Elena shouldn't worry or Bonnie they've got Jermany, Stefan, she rolled Her eyes and Damon she tapped call putting the phone to her ear biting her lip nervously. 

She heard it get picked up “hello, who is this?” Klaus asked Caroline looked at her phone nervously and signed ”hey it Caroline” she replied shyly Klaus went quite a second in shock “hello darling what's the un expected call for, are you okay?” he said “are you busy?” she asked. Klaus was sat drinking bourbon alone “I'm never to busy for you sweetheart” he replied 

Caroline took a deep breath, thinking just say it “I want you to come pick me up let's get away I'd like to go England” she said quickly Klaus coughed out his drink “I'll get my stuff and be right there sweetie” he replied Caroline smiled and signed with relive. her cheeks were bright red. “ok I'll pack my stuff see ya soon” she replied she hung up. flung herself up quickly packing her stuff” 

Her mum walked in “bonnie left you a message something about college closing for a while something bad happened” she said she just noticed Caroline was packing her stuff. Caroline just carried on “I'll text her later” she replied Caroline mum walked over “why you packing you're stuff were you going?” she asked Caroline put her last itam in shutting the suite case “I'm going away for a while I need a break don't worry mom” she replied 

She looked at her shocked “of course I'm going to worry, were with who?” she said Caroline picked up her suite case rolling her eyes “Klaus, and before you say anything mom I'm not a little girl nomore I can look after myself” she replied she looked shocked “after what he's done no you can't just leave” she said Caroline wiped off her smudged mascara re doing it and some powder. Caroline hugged her mum. 

“ok it your decision come say bye before you go” she said walking out running down stars calling Tyler telling him what Caroline was doing. Caroline walked in just as Her mom hanged up hugging her “bye mum wish me luck” she said she nodded “bye” she replied kissing Caroline. She walked out with her suite case well it was nothing to her with her vampire strength. 

Klaus walked over as she left a big smile came to her face “just in time” she said Klaus smirked “well I try my best love” he said she laughed putting her suite case in the boot of her car as she was about to do put Klaus bag in. Tyler ran over ”stop!” he shouted Klaus rolled his eyes Caroline stopped glaring at him. ”what do you want!” she said with a horrid tone in her voice flicking her hair outta the way of her hair Tyler walked over Klaus just lied against the car. Looking not happy clenching his fists. 

Tyler glared at him and gave her a evil look “after all this you get back with him If you leave now I'll never forgive you” she slammed! the boot shut. “Tyler I'm not going to feel guilty anymore I'm leaving that it!” she shouted Klaus had to most dirty grin on his face he was enjoying this to much. “you heard her jog on” Klaus said Tyler zoomed up to Caroline “you're dead to me!” he shouted Caroline huffed “fine get out my face!” she shouted Tyler clenched held himself zooming away. 

Caroline took a deep breath “let's get in the car” she said Klaus nodded they got in and Caroline drove off she had tears rolling down her face all the way Klaus looked at her pitifully “cheer up love” he said she wiped her tear away the rest of the trip had awkward silent's. When they got to the airport Caroline got out very quickly. Getting the stuff as Klaus got out he smirked at her she rolled her eyes “let's just get on the pale” she said they got on the plain 

Caroline held on to the seat nervously looking out the window Klaus couldn't help but laugh “what's up love?” he asked she glared at him “this is my first time flying” Klaus gave her a sarcastic smirked “don't worry darling” Caroline closed her eyes as they set off. They were in first class of course she sat with her heads phones in watching twilight to calm the tension between her and Klaus. 

Klaus looked over at the mini screen she had watching some of it really bored he chuckled to himself trying to to laugh. Caroline smiled at the screen she looked up noticing he was watching going red embarrassed “what you laughing at?” she said he smiled “this rubbish” 

he replied she looked at him shocked “it romantic not rubbish haven't you got anything better to do then stare at me” she said he grinned “actually love I wasn't staring at you and there nothing wrong with me looking at a attractive women” he said she huffed ”whatever” she replied going back to watching the film. She fell asleep Klaus looked over at her a girl sat in front of him she had dark hair and hazel eyes he krept up sitting next to her 

“hello I'm Klaus and you love?” he asked she gave him a confused look. “hi I'm jodie is that your girlfriend back there?” she asked he smirked ”shh she sleeping she won't mind” he said looking into her eyes “don't scream and when I go back to sit down forget all about this” he said he brushed her hair behind her ear biting her neck she made a little noise then stopped after about 3 minutes he stopped wiping his mouth getting up and sitting back next to Caroline. 

She opened her eyes she was woke by the smell of blood “what have you done?” Klaus leaned lazily on his chair and smirked ”just a little snack don t worry” she gave him a hateful glare “you can't drink the passengers blood and compel them if they die you can't hide the body idoit” she said he laughed rolling his eyes “don't worry I've got everything sorted sweet heart want a snack” she glared at him ”no I think it wrong, I don't drink live blood now if you excuses me I'm going back to sleep” she said cuddling up to the window falling asleep again. He rolled his eyes and just read a book.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :3 klaroline forever!


End file.
